battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Chapters
* Chapter 1: Genius No More * Chapter 2: Dou Qi Continent * Chapter 3: Guests * Chapter 4: Faction of the Misty Clouds * Chapter 5: Qi Gathering Powder * Chapter 6: Alchemists * Chapter 7: Divorce! * Chapter 8: The Mysterious Elder * Chapter 9: Yao Lao * Chapter 10: Borrowing Money * Chapter 11: The Market * Chapter 12: Stay Away from Him * Chapter 13: Black Metal Piece * Chapter 14: Vacuum Hand * Chapter 15: Training * Chapter 16: Xiao Ning * Chapter 17: Conflict * Chapter 18: Xuan High Level Dou Technique: Octane Blast * Chapter 19: Cruel Training * Chapter 20: Auction * Chapter 21: Second Tier Alchemist Gu Ni * Chapter 22: Hurricane Chant * Chapter 23: The Scramble * Chapter 24: Everything For Later * Chapter 25: I’ll Pay for It * Chapter 26: Intensive training * Chapter 27: Rushing 7 Duan Qi * Chapter 28: Strengthening “Vacuum Hand” * Chapter 29: An Important Day * Chapter 30: The one who humiliates gets humiliated in the end * Chapter 31: One Star Dou Zhe * Chapter 32: Challenge * Chapter 33: Proof * Chapter 34: Turning Around * Chapter 35: Guilt * Chapter 36: The Comical Breakthrough * Chapter 37: Xiao Yu * Chapter 38: This Brat Isn't Simple * Chapter 39: Ceremonial Test * Chapter 40: Shock * Chapter 41: Qi Increasing Powder * Chapter 42: You Lost * Chapter 43: The Powerful Xiao Yan * Chapter 44: You Want To Test Me? * Chapter 45: The Finale * Chapter 46: The Enraged Xiao Yan * Chapter 47: Blasphemy * Chapter 48: Qi Method Pavilion * Chapter 49: Selecting a Qi Method * Chapter 50: Help? * Chapter 51: Relief * Chapter 52: Breakthrough * Chapter 53: 9 Duan Qi * Chapter 54: Raising Money * Chapter 55: Accident * Chapter 56: Jia Nan Academy * Chapter 57: Advertisment * Chapter 58: A High Price * Chapter 59: End of the Auction * Chapter 60: Ingredients Obtained * Chapter 61: Disguise * Chapter 62: Slap * Chapter 63: The Heavenly Flames Ranking * Chapter 64: Creation of the Qi Gathering Pill * Chapter 65: Dou Zhe Advancement * Chapter 66: Flame Mantra * Chapter 67: Choice * Chapter 68: Fallen Heart Flame * Chapter 69: The Furious Xun Er * Chapter 70: Investigation * Chapter 71: Circumstances of the Xiao Clan * Chapter 72: Learning to Refine Medicine * Chapter 73: First Refinement * Chapter 74: Turning up Uninvited * Chapter 75: Big Business * Chapter 76: Co-operation * Chapter 77: Breaking the Supply of Ingredients * Chapter 78: Training and Training and then Breakthrough * Chapter 79: Counter-Attack by the Xiao Clan * Chapter 80: Alchemist Liu Xi * Chapter 81: Detection * Chapter 82: Coming Clean * Chapter 83: Young Head of the Marketplace * Chapter 84: To Cripple * Chapter 85: Acceptance * Chapter 86: Challenge * Chapter 87: Try To Kill * Chapter 88: Conclusion * Chapter 89: Dark and Windy Night * Chapter 90: Arranging Everything * Chapter 91: A meeting in the night * Chapter 92: Rob * Chapter 93: Midway Destruction of Medicine * Chapter 94: Poor Foresight * Chapter 95: The Circumstances of the Jia Lie Clan * Chapter 96: Promise * Chapter 97: Xue Ni * Chapter 98: Making Things Difficult * Chapter 99: Threaten Category:Volumes Category:Chapters